Just Dance
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Post war. Harry is dead but there's a new soul around Kieran Lupin-Snape, and he has caught Lucius' eye, and heart. Harry is Kieran. Slash and Mpreg. Mentions of CW/DM, SS/RL, and a host of others, mean Oliver Wood.


_This is dedicated to the one person who has voted for Lucius in my highly scientific poll on my profile, so go vote for who think is Harry's soul mate! The current leaders are Severus Snape and Charlie Weasley with 8 votes each. _

_Oh and I may have been inspired by Lady Gaga's "Just Dance", but only because I wanted a character to say, "it'll be okay, just dance". I don't own the song or the characters..._

_Enjoy!_

**Just Dance**

Lucius watched the young men on the dance floor avidly. His son was sandwiched between a tall lanky redhead that had to be a Weasley and an incredibly beautiful brunette with curly hair, he thought her name was Harmony or something. She was pressed against his front as she licked and nipped the left side of his neck. The redhead was rutting against his backside as he suckled the right side of Draco's throat. Draco' hands roamed over Hermione's body as Ron's traversed Draco's and Hermione's.

Lucius didn't linger on his son and his partners as he didn't fancy watching his son have sex on the dance floor.

He watched other couples, men together, women together, some threesomes or varying combinations.

Lucius had to do a double take when he caught the identical Weasley's wrapped around an attractive blonde and Lucius couldn't remember her name but thought she had something to do the Quibbler.

He had been out of Azkaban for almost six months after a 5 year stay. He had been dragged out by his friends, and son, to celebrate his son's 24th birthday. Remus and Severus blocked his view of the dance floor when they appeared with a tray of drinks.

Lucius accepted his drink and glanced at his son again, he was with a different Weasley, this one was stalky and muscular and Lucius knew that this was the one that Draco had written about. Charlie. He knew that one because he made his son happy.

Then he found Him.

Merlin he was just as beautiful as he had been that day five years ago.

Harry Potter.

Though he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. On his 17th birthday he had gotten a letter from his "mother" Lily. The letter had confessed to a number of shocking things. How Harry wasn't Lily and James' son, their son had been still born a few days before Harry had been born and Dumbledore had decided that Harry's real parents weren't cut out to be parents so he had given Harry to them and his parents were told that their son was still born.

Lily had had no idea whose child she had cared for until almost six months later when she overheard Albus arguing with someone. She had tried to tell Remus but she literally hadn't been able to. Every time she saw him she couldn't talk. She couldn't do anything.

She was so sorry for taking his child but nothing she could do would let her tell the man. So she wrote the letter to Harry, hoping someone else would read it sooner.

Now the young man went by the name Kieran Gareth Lupin Snape and Harry Potter had died with the Dark Lord. Kieran's eyes were still that startling emerald, something that had been hidden in both Remus' and Severus' families, but everything else had changed. His dark auburn hair now fell to his shoulders in a soft shaggy style that always seemed to be in his eyes. He had Severus' cheeks bones and Remus' nose, which the dark haired man had sighed in relief about. Remus had then offered to show Severus just how much he loved that nose and the body attached to it.

Lucius thought that this man was just as gorgeous as the creature he had been before.

He has spent the last five years trying to not think about Kieran and had failed spectacularly at it. So here he was celebrating his son's birthday by sitting in the shadows watching the man of his dreams rut against, he recognized this one, a keeper for England, Wood, how appropriate Lucius grinned to himself at his own joke.

Only a select few knew that Harry was actually Kieran and while Lucius was one of them but it seemed that, as Wood pawed at Harry and tried to mate with him, and kept being pushed away, on the dance floor, Wood wasn't one of the select few. Lucius knew Kieran could take care of himself so he didn't move from his spot but he did keep an eye on Kieran as he talked with Remus and Severus and anyone else who happened by.

Kieran was laughing with Charlie and Draco when he left them, Lucius' eye followed him to the bathrooms. When he disappeared into the men's room he scanned the room and stood as he noticed Wood heading to the restrooms too.

He found Wood crowding Kieran in the bathroom, groping at Kieran crotch. Kieran was a fighter but he couldn't fight with his arms pinned behind his back.

There were tears in Kieran's eyes.

'Is there a problem here?' Lucius asked calmly.

Wood whispered something into Kieran's ear before shoving him away. Kieran staggered forward and before he could fall on his face Lucius caught him and pulled him close.

'I suggest Mr. Wood that you leave and don't ever return to this bar again,' Lucius stated in a too calm voice that belied his anger.

'You don't own this bar, I can come here whenever I please,' Oliver sneered.

'You're right he doesn't own this bar,' Remus was standing in the doorway, 'but I do so get out, now.' He growled, allowing a little of the wolf through.

Wood glared at Remus before he sneered and stormed out.

'Are you all right?' Lucius asked as Remus made sure that Wood left.

Kieran didn't answer immediately instead buried himself in Lucius for a moment before pulling away and taking a deep breath.

'He was always trying to get into my pants.' Kieran gave a soft laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

'Well he won't be trying again here, there's a photo posted so the staff all know he's person non-grata here,' Remus said as he joined them.

'Look, I'm fine, I'll be fine, let's go dance,' Kieran announced with a grin as he tugged Lucius' arm back to the floor. Remus laughed and followed.

Kieran stopped by the table to see Severus, 'You okay cub?' he asked leaning in close to his son, brushing a loose strand of hair back and tucking it behind an ear.

'Yeah, Wood just got a little too friendly, but Lucius swooped in just in time.' He glanced back at the older blond with a smile.

'Go dance,' Severus smirked pushing Kieran to the dance floor. He was pulled between Luna and Hermione who both asked if he was okay. He nodded and was pulled into tight hugs before he was passed around, his friends wanting to make sure he was all right.

Severus leaned over placing his hand on Lucius shoulder and a drink on the table. 'You hurt him brother, and I'll use your testicles as Christmas tree ornaments.'

'I wouldn't dream of it,' Lucius replied as he downed the port that went down smoothly.

He stood and gave Remus and Severus a rakish grin before he swaggered onto the dance floor. He found Kieran sandwiched between Draco and Luna. Draco caught his dad approaching and he left, pulling Luna with him as Lucius slid an arm around Kieran and pressed himself against the younger wizard's back.

He surprised as Kieran leant back letting Lucius guide his movements as he sang along to the remixed version of "I Love Rock & Roll" that blared across the dance floor.

Lucius was in heaven, and what he didn't know was that Kieran was too. He had felt himself harden as the large, warm hand slid across his stomach.

He groaned as Lucius' lips brushed across his neck, he was so lost in the sensation that he didn't hear what Lucius had said.

As the song ended Lucius turned Kieran in his arms and pushed back the sweaty locks that were plastered to Kieran's forehead.

Kieran gave Lucius a shy smile as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as those strong arms pulled him close.

Kieran's breathing hitched as he felt Lucius answering hardness press into his stomach.

'Let me take you home,' Lucius whispered as his hand traveled up Kieran's stomach to find, much to Lucius' surprised delight, a ring in each nipple.

'Please,' he moaned as Lucius played with the hoops, the blonde, holding tightly to Harry, apparated them from the club with a silent pop.

*

Kieran didn't notice where they were because he was too busy devouring, and being devoured by, Lucius as they pulled at the others clothing.

They collapsed onto the large bed with a naked Kieran straddling an equally naked Lucius.

'You are gorgeous,' Lucius whispered as he latched onto one of the nipples.

'Ah, Luc, please,' Kieran moaned, reaching down to stroke Lucius' impressive erection.

Lucius bucked in the devilishly sweet hand that was stroking him, his hands traveling to Kieran's arse. A hurried lubrication charm and Lucius had two fingers buried in Kieran's tight arse.

Kieran pushed down on the intruding finger's, he was by no means a virgin but having Lucius in him, even if it was just his fingers, felt more right than any of the others he had been with.

'Luc, please, I need more!' Kieran panted as he moved to suck on some part of his blond lover, he wasn't particularly picky about what part, just something.

The blond muttered a preparation charm to stretch Kieran more then what his three fingers had done. Then together they lined up and Kieran sank, greedily, on the engorged cock below him.

Both men couldn't hold back the animalistic groans that escaped them. Neither Kieran nor Lucius could believe how long it lasted, or rather didn't. Kieran slammed down on Lucius who was sure to leave bruises on Kieran's hips as he helped to guide the smaller man.

'Touch yourself,' Lucius commanded breathlessly, Kieran's hand travelled from Lucius' chest to his neglected, weeping cock and after only a few strokes he covered them both in creamy fluid. As Kieran's channel clenched around Lucius, the blond coated the velvety walls in his essence. Both men rode out their completions and continued to move even after they finished.

Eventually Kieran's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Lucius with an 'ooph'.

'Merlin, Luc, that was...' he trailed off, unable to describe it.

'It certainly was,' Lucius replied with a chuckle.

Kieran curled up into Lucius after a gentle cleaning charm. They soon fell into a blissful, contented sleep.

*

It had been almost 2 months since Lucius and Kieran had had their lust-filled night, which they had continued after a brief nap that night, and they were still going strong.

Kieran however had begun to feel nauseous.

So now he sat, nervous and nauseous, in the restaurant waiting for Lucius who was running late thanks to an emergency staff meeting.

Lucius surprised his younger lover with a kiss, 'Merlin I am glad to see you,' he breathed as he sat across from Kieran.

'I'm pregnant,' Kieran blurted.

Lucius could only stare stupidly at Kieran for a few minutes before he grinned and whooped. Tugging the brunet to his feet he spun him around, before setting him on his feet and kissing him again.

'Marry me,' he demanded.

Kieran studied Lucius intently for a few minutes, unable to hide his suspicion. 'You're not just asked because I'm carrying your baby?' he asked, causing Lucius to laugh.

'No, I've been carrying this around for two weeks,' Lucius replied pulling a small box from his pocket. 'But I didn't know if it was too soon,' he replied, Kieran could only stare at the box in wonder. Lucius wanted to marry him, Lucius wanted him! Kieran launched himself at Lucius chanting yes as the entire restaurant, which had been watching the whole thing, started clapping.

'Congratulations,' a waiter arrived, baring a tray with two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Lucius went to deny the alcohol but the waiter waved him off, 'it is non-alcoholic.' He offered with a smile, 'and your meal is on the house tonight.'

Kieran went to protest but the waiter and the owner wouldn't hear of it. The pair enjoyed their meal as they talked about their wedding and the baby.

*

'So, it's true?' Oliver Wood sneered as Kieran headed to the bar for a beverage. Kieran was four months pregnant and had a small bump.

'You're going to be more specific than that,' Lucius' sneer was much more effective than Wood's was.

'What are you doing here?' Kieran asked, not wanting to deal with the man.

'I wanted to find out if you were really Harry,' Wood replied as he tried to sidle up to him.

'It doesn't matter, Harry Potter is dead, leave him be,' Kieran replied as he turned away from Wood to collect his water.

'Are you pregnant too whore?' Wood shouted as he slammed a surprised Kieran into the bar.

Suddenly two of the large bouncers had Wood's arms and they were hauling him to the door. Remus and Severus were standing at the door with two aurors.

Kieran jumped when strong arms came around him.

'It's just me,' Lucius whispered softly into Kieran's ear, the smaller man melted into his lover's arms.

Lucius pulled Kieran onto the dance floor, Kieran tried to protest but Lucius wouldn't let him, he quieted him with a kiss full of passion and comfort and love.

'Shh, it'll be okay,' he whispered as his hands cupped the small bump at Kieran's waist and moving them both to the music, 'just dance.'

_Don't forget to feed the author! _


End file.
